


[podfic of] No Other Way

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: HC_Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banishment, Branding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Protective Arthur, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Merlin would do anything for Arthur. So revealing his magic rather than let Arthur die was no choice at all.





	[podfic of] No Other Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Other Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282962) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 

** **

**Title:** No Other Way

**Fandom:** Merlin

**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

**Author:** Clea2011

**Readers:** Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

**Time:** 4:06

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/no%20other%20way.mp3)

(Right click to download, normal click to stream) Thanks to paraka for hosting

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the branding square for H/C Bingo


End file.
